What Now?
by MintLeafeon
Summary: You heard what you've done to him, not on purpose, but because he allowed it to happen for your happiness. You heard how much it pains him. There's one question I have now. What are you going to do about it?


**A/N:** There is a poll on my profile that I would like some people to answer just in case I manage to find some time to work on my fanfiction while school is going on.

* * *

**Title: **What Now?

**Summary:** You heard what you've done to him, not on purpose, but because he allowed it to happen for your happiness. You heard how much it pains him. There's one question I have now. What are you going to do about it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Mitsu!" Ryoma called out from the kitchen, clinks heard from the pots and pans being moved around.

"What is it Ryoma?" Tezuka called back, standing from his seat and heading over to the kitchen.

"I have no clue whether it turned out right," Ryoma said, pulling something out of the oven and placing it on the counter. "What do you think?"

"Right, I forget. This is your first time trying to bake a cake with Hanako's recipe," Tezuka mused, looking at the baked layer in front of him as Ryoma began to pull out frosting and decorating tools.

"Want to help me?" Ryoma said, handing some of the tools over to Tezuka. "After all, Syuu's, I mean Fuji's, birthday is tomorrow," he said, shaking his head as he corrected his statement.

"Sure," Tezuka smiled sadly, standing next to Ryoma as they both grabbed a tub of frosting and began to decorate the food in front of them.

"Speaking of Hanako… do you think she's still upset for us?" Ryoma questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not surprised if she still is," Tezuka sighed, remembering what had happened about two weeks ago, just hours after Ryoma and he had let Fuji and Sanada go find their true happiness.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" both Ryoga and Hanako had yelled once hearing what had happened.

"Why those little brats are going to get it!" Ryoga threatened, clenching his fists together as he glared out the window.

"Oh Ryoma," Hanako cooed, walking over and wrapping her arms around both Ryoma and Tezuka who were still sitting on the ground.

Ryoma's wailing sobs had calmed down slightly before the two had showed up at the house again. The only thing that signaled he was still crying were the sniffles escaping his lips.

"There, there," Hanako cooed, rubbing her hands over both of the male's backs, tears running down her cheeks.

"It hurts… so much," Ryoma whispered in between his sniffles.

The pain that was laced in his words were heartbreaking for the girl as the tears flooded down her cheeks faster, arms tightening around them to comfort them and herself.

"When I get my hands on them, I'm going to-"

"Enough Ryoga!" Hanako snapped for the two other males in the room. "Get a grip! Think on that later and hug your little brother damnit!"

The three males in the room couldn't help but widen their eyes in shock.

"Did… did you just curse?" Tezuka questioned, blinking the last of his tears from his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Hanako said, sniffling as well as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just so sad that this happened, and you all looked so good together! Everyone could tell that you four were in love with each other, and the fact that you just let them go like that! It's just so sad and romantic, but mainly sad, that I'm freaking upset right now! Did you expect anything different?" she sniffed, tears falling no matter how much she wiped them away.

"Hanako…" Ryoga muttered, looking at the girl that had pretty much been a barrier between him and Ryoma's boyfriends.

Throughout the entire time they had been hanging out with each other, more like Hanako dragging him around town in order for him to leave the others alone, he had never seen her this upset before. In fact, he had never seen her upset period.

As for Ryoma and Tezuka, the only time they could remember Hanako being this upset was when Hanako had found out that Ryoma's parents were leaving for America. But that was a mad upset, not a teary upset like this one.

Question was… what did they do about it?!

Ryoga sighed before walking over and dropping to his knees next to the group of three. "Come on, let's just get everyone upstairs to Ryoma's room, and we can hug it out in there," Ryoga suggested, already picking Hanako up from the ground as Tezuka did the same to Ryoma.

Once they were all settled on Ryoma's bed upstairs, Ryoga wrapped his arms around the three of them with Ryoma in the middle of the group hug.

Even though Ryoga wanted to give the boyfriends hell for daring to date Ryoma, he couldn't help but like Tezuka the most out of all of them for staying with his little brother and supporting. He was pretty sure that Tezuka wanted nothing more than to breakdown and cry like Ryoma had, especially after the heartbreak they had suffered just hours before…

The entire night was spent comforting the two boyfriends along with the girl that had been with them for the entire relationship so far.

* * *

"We're home," the two boyfriends had heard after finishing the last decorations on the cake.

"Welcome back!" Ryoma and Tezuka both called out from the kitchen.

"Where are you two?" a female voice questioned, the sounds of shuffling feet heard from the front door.

"Kitchen," Ryoma called back, and a few seconds later, two heads popped into the doorway.

"Hello Ryoga, hello Hanako," Tezuka greeted, wiping his hands of the frosting that had gotten on him.

"Ooh! Cake!" Hanako chimed happily, a large smile on her face as she bounced over and looked at the decoration.

"Oh…" she said, the smile disappearing and replaced by a sad look in her eyes. "Is that?"

"It's for Fuji," Ryoma said, a sad smile on his face. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Uh huh," Hanako said, digging in her purse and grabbing a piece of paper. "Everything you asked has been done," she chimed, a forced smile on her face as she handed the checklist to him.

"Decorations? Check. Food? Check. Cake? Just checked off. Presents? Check. Invitations," Ryoma sighed before stating, "Check."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Ryoga questioned, worry clear in his expression as he stared at his little brother.

"What we did two weeks ago was for their happiness," Ryoma answered after a few seconds. "I'm not going to stay away from them just because it hurts me," Ryoma added, clenching his fists together.

The other three in the room gave sad smiles toward the youngest male, knowing that he was hurting immensely.

"Alright, let's finish up everything and get the place ready for tomorrow, yeah," Hanako suggested, clapping her hands and knocking everyone out of the thoughtful states they were in.

* * *

The next day, the four could be seen going to and fro around the Echizen household, around the main rooms and even setting things in the backyard.

"How long until the party starts?" Ryoma questioned, lifting the last tray of food onto the table as he watched Tezuka place the last of their presents on the table as well.

"Umm… we have about a half hour," Ryoga said, craning his neck to the side to look at the clock stationed on the nearby wall.

A minute later, they could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" both Ryoma and Hanako called out, heading toward the door and opening it together only to freeze.

"Hello Ryoma-kun, Hanako-chan," the person in front of the door greeted with a sheepish smile on his face.

The person that had spoken wasn't what had them frozen. What had them frozen was who came with him.

There were a total of four people in front of the door, two of them so loved that it pained Ryoma to see who they had their arms wrapped around.

Swallowing harshly, Ryoma threw a smile on his face as Hanako rushed back inside with an excuse of telling the others that the birthday boy had finally arrived.

"Hello Syuusuke, Atobe-senpai, Genichirou, Yukimura-senpai," Ryoma said, his hands shaking as they clutched onto the open door. "Come on in," he forced past his lips as he stepped to the side, allowing the four to step inside.

"Um… I guess we should tell you," Fuji said, glancing at Sanada as they watched Tezuka, Ryoga, and Hanako come to greet them at the door. "Meet my new boyfriend," Fuji said gesturing at Atobe.

"You already know mine," Sanada said, wrapping an arm around Yukimura's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Yeah. We realize," Ryoga said, stepping up and shooing Ryoma and Tezuka back to the backyard. "Hanako! Make sure the two don't wreck any of the preparations outside for the party!"

"Got it," she said, immediately pulling the two along with a forced grin on her face. In actuality, she wanted nothing more than to frown and scream and cry, but she knew better. Hanako knew that Ryoma and Tezuka needed support, and she would provide it. Especially considering Ryoga might chew them out first…

"It's nice to see you again, Ryoga," Fuji greeted, a little fear in his eyes at the angered look on his face.

"Yeah… nice to see ya," Ryoga hissed, venom clear in his voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Atobe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ryoga sneered at the other before taking a deep breath. "Just get to the backyard and wait for the party to start. You go anywhere else, and I'll make sure you regret it brats," he threatened, narrowing his eyes at the group of four even as he turned around and walked further into the house.

"What was that about?" Yukimura questioned, staring up at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Sanada answered. After thinking for a few seconds, he added, "At least I hope not."

"Hmm… Ore-sama's just surprised that you two asked us to date you considering how the little prince brat seemed to love you so much," Atobe scoffed. "Apparently not that much."

"You hush," Fuji said, narrowing his eyes and pushing his elbow into Atobe's guts. "You don't know what happened."

"It's not like you've told us what happened either…" Yukimura muttered, a small frown on his face as he glanced at Atobe who was wincing as he checked the abused spot.

"It's just not that simple," Fuji sighed, already starting to head toward the backyard as Ryoga had requested – more like growled – at them.

"Well, we won't be able to understand what's going on if you don't-"

"Wait," Sanada whispered, stopping as he turned his head. "I hear someone…"

"That's not surprising. We're in the brat's house," Atobe scoffed, rolling his eyes and starting to walk again until Fuji pulled him back to stay next to Sanada.

"What is it Gen?" Fuji questioned, watching as Sanada walked over to another door that was partially opened.

"Shh," Sanada suggested, holding a finger to his lips as everyone scooted closer to the open door.

"Jeez Ryoma, you're making a mess," they could hear Hanako coo. "Come on, stop crying. Please? Kunimitsu, help me out here."

"I'm trying," they could hear Tezuka respond along with some shuffling noises. "Come on Ryoma… everything will be alright…"

"I know," Ryoma sniffed, "I know. I was just… well…"

"Shocked? Surprised? Sad as hell?" they could hear Ryoga's voice scoff from nearby.

"All of the above?"

"Just what is going on?" Atobe questioned, glancing at Fuji and Sanada from the corner of his eyes. He could see Yukimura do the same as the two mentioned males kept their eyes locked on the door in front of them.

"Come on Ryoma," they heard Hanako again. "I know it hurts letting them go. But remember, you did what you did to let them try and find their own happiness…"

"Ryoma? Please? Can you smile, at least for today?" The group of four was a little shocked to hear Tezuka pleading, but something in their hearts pulled when they heard Ryoma give the most pained whimper they had ever heard in their life.

"You don't want to upset the two do ya chibisuke?" they could hear Ryoga tease, although they could hear a hint of worry. "Come on, chibisuke. Smile. They'd want to see ya smiling."

After a few seconds, they could hear three people in the room sigh.

"Look Ryoma-kun. I don't like the situation any more than you do, but you promised yourself that you are going to make those two and your boyfriend happy because you still love them. I don't think that includes letting either Fuji, Sanada, Atobe, or Yukimura see how much they're breaking your heart right now."

"What?" the four males mentioned whispered under their breath, eyes widening in shock as they stared at the door.

"You let Fuji and Sanada go because you wanted them to find happiness. They are going to be upset if they see how heartbroken you are. Do you want that?" A few seconds pause. "I thought so. So come on Ryoma-kun, and show them that smile they loved so much when you were dating each other."

"Thank you… Hanako," Ryoma said, sniffles interrupting his sentences.

"Now then. You freshen up, and I'll go outside and stall, yeah?" she suggested, her footsteps being heard as the girl headed toward the door.

"See you in a bit," two males responded as they led Ryoma the opposite direction, most likely toward the restroom to freshen up.

Opening the door, Hanako was about to take another step until she saw who was outside. She blinked her eyes in shock before narrowing them, shocking both Fuji and Sanada who had never seen that look on her face before.

"I'm guessing you heard everything then?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "And don't lie to me. I'm an artist who can pay attention to detail. I'll be able to tell if you are lying."

"Yes, we heard everything," Yukimura admitted for the four of them.

Hanako sighed before her stern expression faded away to a sad smile. "Well," she chuckled sadly, "you heard everything, including how it's hurting him."

"We… we didn't realize," Fuji stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Of course you didn't realize," she nearly snapped, sighing at the end as she reigned in her anger. "He didn't want you to see how hurt he was because then you'd feel guilty and give up finding your happiness."

"So that's what happened…" Atobe muttered under his breath, sharing a glance with Yukimura who nodded back to him.

"I've only got one question for you," Hanako said, staring the four of them in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm a good friend of Ryoma-kun's as you can plainly tell, and you can probably tell how much I care for him and want his happiness. I can also see that you, Fuji and Sanada, still like him in the romantic way just as you like both Atobe and Sanada as well. The question is. What are you going to do to make sure you hurt Ryoma-kun as little as possible?"

Fuji and Sanada looked at each other, pondering over what they could do. They were happy with Atobe and Yukimura, yes, but they couldn't stand the fact that they were hurting their youngest boyfriend so much. What were they going to do?

"If I may make a suggestion…"


End file.
